


Vocaloid Drabbles

by zombiewriter8



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Humor, Love, M/M, Multi, Unrequited Love, death mention, prompts from tumblr, vocaloid Drabble paring challenge, vocaloid songs, will add more characters when updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiewriter8/pseuds/zombiewriter8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I wrote Gravity Falls pairing Drabbles based on vocaloid songs because I have writer's block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tailor Shop On Enbizaka - Billford

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna ask for a prompt too, here the rules:  
> Just sent (or comment)in a vocaloid song and a pairing (any pairings but no crossover characters from other shows).  
> . It’ll depend on the story of the song on how long the drabble is.  
> . Only one song and pairing for each ask(comment)  
> . Yes, any song and pairing.  
> . I suck at writing sex scenes so I won’t write any, but if the song mentions any sex, I’ll mention it in the drabble
> 
> I don't how long this will last but enjoy it lasts!

The Tailor Shop On Enbizaka by Megurine Luka  
Pairing: Billford (Stanford Pines / Bill Cipher)

In the corner of Enbizaka, there’s a handsome young man who owns a tailoring shop. With a good attitude and fine skill, he is the talk of the neighborhood.

‘So much work today!’ I thought as I worked on a lovely Kimono for Kanae-san. ‘I wonder he’ll come home today.’ I hope he comes home and embraces me today. I hope he comes to comforts me. I hope he comes to pat my head with his beautiful six fingered head.

“Even though he has someone like me. He never comes home.” I heard myself mutter under my breath. I stopped for a minute before shaking my head, chuckling. I continued to work.  
“But I have to concentrate my work.” I said as I carry my sharpen scissors on one hand. 

Later on, I walk into the neighborhood. ‘Ah, the neighborhood is always, such a calm and peaceful life.’ I think to myself as I entered main street. I turn to see him. My smile grows wider as I run to greet him, but then I see him embracing another man. This man had long brown hair and a red kimono that suited him so well. You smile and laugh along with him. You’re so friendly with him it makes me sick! I turn around and run towards home. 

I work hard at home. ‘I have to concentrate on my work’ I thought as I carry my sharpen scissors in my hand. I continued to work as I sob quietly.

The next day, I walk into our peaceful neighborhood. I noticed that it seems uneasy for a reason. I knock at Kanae-san door. She opens the door and smile lightly at me. 

“Oh! Is Kimono already done?”

“Yes, but don't worry it’s very lovely. I made sure to work on it hard.”

“Thank you! Bill-san, have you heard of the news?” 

“News?” 

“Yes, there appears to be a crime!”

“In our peaceful neighborhood? Oh how awful!” 

Kanae-san and I said our goodbyes. I walked into the main plaza. In front of the bridge, I see him again. This time with a young man. This young man has bright brown hair and lovely green sash. You look more depressed than I have ever seen you, dear. But you two seem to be comforting each other. I see… so he’s the type of man you like…

I work hard at home. ‘I have to concentrate on my work.’ I thought as I carry my scissors on one hand. Today I’m working a lovely sash. 

The next day, I walk into our uneasy neighborhood. I go to the market to buy dinner. I’ll make you special dinner today! Afterall you seem more depressed than usual, my dear. A good meal will lighten you up! I notice our uneasy neighborhood seems to be growing restless. I go to the fruits stand, to the friendly merchant. 

“Hello Bill-san! The usual as always.”

“Nope, please I’ll need some of these and those.”

“Oh, planning something special I see. Hey, you heard?”

“Hm?”

“There’s been another crime in th e neighborhood!”

“In our peaceful neighborhood? Oh how awful!”

The merchant and I said our goodbyes. I walk with my basket full. I see you again. In front with a girl this time. She is small and has such lovely long brown hair. I can clearly see you brought her a lovely yellow hairpin. You still seem depressed but you smile a forceful smile to please her as you put on the hairpin on her head. She smiles a smile similar to yours. I frown harshly. ‘What are you doing?! You really are indiscriminate!’ I thought as I dropped the basket. 

I work hard at home. ‘I have to concentrate on my work.’ I thought as I carry my scissors with one hand. I noticed there was something different about my scissors. ‘That’s strange.. were my scissors always this color?’ as I looked at them. ‘No matter.’ I thought as I worked hard today. 

I smile. ‘I’ve finally finished my work!’ He thought as I step outside. Into the night I went, thinking ‘If you're not going to come to me… I’ll come to you!” A nice red kimono, a lovely green sash, a cute yellow hairpin in my hair. I’ve finally become the type of person you like! Please praise my beauty! Please praise my hard work! Please praise me!

Today I walk into our restless neighborhood with a light smile. I noticed it was chaotic. I heard from a nearby neighbor that another crime has happened. This time a man was murdered. A whole family of four has been murdered by someone. First it was a man, second was his nephew, third was his niece, and lastly was the man’s six-fingered brother. 

Yesterday he acted so rudely.  
“Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” he says. It was as if he was talking to a stranger. ‘But today I have to concentrate on my work!’ l thought brightly as I carry my sharpen, painted red scissors.


	2. Ikanaide - Stancest

Ikanaide by RUBY  
Pairing: Stancest (Stanford Pines / Stanley Pines)

Just ten minutes ago Stan was being dragged outside. Just five minutes ago He was begging for a high six. Just two minutes ago, he closed his curtains at him.  
‘I’m okay, I don’t feel a thing.’ he thought to himself.

He crossed arms like his father and frowned harshly at the curtain closed window. All this was Stanley’s fault. He broke his project and now they both have to suffer. This is all his fault! Stan’s nothing but a huge selfish jerk! He’ll never have to see him again! 

He blinks at those words. He’ll never him again. He’ll never wake up to his smiling face. He’ll never have that someone who talks to him at lunch, telling him all about his day, despite him being there for nearly all of it. He’ll never have someone to keep him company at the library. He’ll have nobody. 

“Don’t be upset.” he said to himself feeling tears coming out. He bit his lip and stared at the door. Could he really give up everything for Stan? Why would he? Why would he give everything up for the one person who destroyed his future? Why was he packing? Why was he putting everything he deemed worthy into a bag? Why was he packing pictures of them? Why was packing Stanley’s clothes? Why was his hand on the door knob? 

He knew why. Someone might as well stab him then force him to live his life without Stan.

He ran down the stairs, he heard his parents arguing in the kitchen. They were screaming hateful words at each other. He couldn’t handle it alone. He didn’t want to handle it at all. All he wanted was waking up in a car with his twin at his side. Smiling at each other. He opened the door and stepped outside hoping to see his twin, car ready, and ready to leave forever. 

But what he got was a dark lonely street. Empty, no red car ready, no twin. He couldn't do anything but stare without a sound. ‘Running ahead, you seem to escape’ he thinks to himself.

‘The Stan-O-War!’ He thought, heart pounding. He began to run, run faster than he had ever ran. He can't let Stan leave him behind! He can't live without him. He eyes are getting wet.

“Don’t be upset.” he says to himself but his his heart really wants to cry. 

“Don’t go away yet!” he cries out as he reaches to the beach. He gets there to see a bright beach party. Teenagers just drinking, singing and making out. He, then, sees Stanley on the other side of the beach. Bright and standing tall. Next to the Stan-O-War, he looks at the sea with a bittersweet look on his face. Stanley doesn't notice him on the other side. He just stares in awe of his brother. ‘ How could I only see this now?’ he thought to himself. He most of the time saw his brother as a brother. But now? Now he looked like a golden statue. Beautiful and precious and very far from his reach.

Then Stan turns around and goes to car, sending red alarms into Stanford’s brain. He grips his bag hard as he ran towards him. He ran faster than he ran from the bullies, he ran faster than he had ran to on time to school. He runs but it’s too late. Stan’s driving away. He uselessly runs after the car with tears pouring out. Hoping by some miracle from god that the car would stop and Stanley would come out and embrace him. He cries out, does anything to keep running. He shouts at his stupid feet to keep going but they stop. His legs fall. He’s in the middle of the road, sobbing. 

“I’m on my own, aren't I?” he asked himself in small voice as he looks at the car driving away from him. Far away from him. He’s moving on, leaving him behind. He eyes are getting wet.

“Don’t be upset.” he sobs to himself but his heart really wants to cry. 

“Don’t go away yet.” he says uselessly at the man who already left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast-  
> Ford-kid chasing after girl  
> Stan-girl leaving


	3. Wildfire - Billford

Wildfire by GUMI   
Pairing - Billford (Stanford Pines / Bill Cipher) 

‘Why!?’ was the only thought going on though Stanford as he raced through his mindscape, trying to find the being responsible for all this hurt, all this pain, all this burning! He feels like it's above one hundred fahrenheit. He so confused and hurt, he can’t tell if it’s day or if it's night! He sees him. He sees that one thing that nearly destroyed the world using his hand, floating, with hands behind his back, looking into a glowing tear. He snarls as he gets hotter. 

“Bill! You lied to me!” He shouted as Bill turned to him. 

“Hahaha. Only cause you were soooo easy to manipulate kid. Seriously, all I had to do was butter you up and show ‘affection’ towards to you. That’ll all it took to make you fall hard for me! Ha, it’s alllll your fault! You and stupid need for someone who understands, someone who you need to need you, someone who thinks you're worth more than the whole world! Too bad that sucker ain’t me!” Bill said gleefully as laughed cruelly at the six fingered scientist. Ford feels like his lungs are failing from inhaling all the charcoal of his lies and hate.

“How dare you! It’s unfair!! I’ll stop you!! I’ll put an end to all this!!” he shout fiercely at what once was his god, his comfort…. his burning passion. Bill scoffs at this.

“ Why aren’t you happy? After all, our worlds will be together forever. That’s you wanted for us, wasn’t it? You can’t stop the bridge between our worlds, Stanford! But I'll like to see you try! Cute even!” 

Stanford woke up sweating. His face turned from confusion to pure unadulterated rage. ‘Cute, huh?’ he thinks as he begins to gather information on Bill. ‘In the end, we’ll see who's ‘cute’ Bill.’ he thinks harshly as he gets his journal to fix it with real information of Bill. 

“I know I shouldn't play fire if I don’t want to get burned….” he says he harshly scribbles out the parts where Bill is mentioned as a god-like being with good intentions. He then smirks a tiny smirk. “Good thing.. I’m a pyromaniac then.” He picks up a book on demonology. ‘I’m storming in this wildfire! I’m immune because of you!! I’m fireproof!’ He thinks as he skims on to the next page. 

Many, Many Years later…..

That bastard had done it! He finally did what he boasted to his face he would do. He had used the rift to create a monstrosity. An event he named Weridmageddon. He ran to the Laboratory leave his great nephew questioning where he was going. He searched throughout all his experiments to look for the one thing that could that monster of a demon. 

“One look at your face brings down the human race to their knees. You’ll have people begging ‘please’ and ‘spare mercy’! How dare you! It’s unfair!” Stanford muttered under his breath as he found what he was looking for. He quickly packed it into a case and raced out. 

“You think by now that I would have learned not to play with fire if I don’t want to get burned… Well, good thing I’m a pyromaniac! I’m storming this wildfire!” he shouts the same phase did so long ago as he goes outside to his great nephew.

…

He’s captured. He was turned into a golden statue much to the amusement of that hateful monster. He wants to make his flames go worldwide. He needs him to tell him the secret to bring the world to it’s knees. 

Not happening ever. 

So to force him to tell him, Bill makes a show to torture him in front of his henchmen. 

“Awww come on Fordsy! Come on tell me the equation and I’ll looovve you forreveer!” he said in goofy voice as his friends giggled and crackled behind him. 

“What’s the matter Sixer? You want me to love you and shower you with affection, don't you?!” he shouted as he created a ring of fire surrounding Stanford. Stanford with his head facing down, said nothing. Then he started to chuckle softly. This action made the henchmen and Bill stop laughing and look in confusion at him. 

“What’s so funny!?” Bill asked angrily as he made the flames hotter and bigger. Stanford looks at Bill with large smirk on his face. 

“You think by now, I would have learned not to play with fire if I don’t want to get burned. But I’m pyromaniac! I’m immune because of you! I’m fireproof because of you! I can take a little wildfire!”


	4. Straight-Faced Science Girl - Fiddlestan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, but I'm back!!

The Straight-Faced Science Girl by Rin and Len Kagamine  
Pairing- Fiddlestan ( Fiddleford Mcgucket/Stanley Pines)

It’s been six months since they reconnected. They met again in Gravity Falls. Stan was passing through the woods to get the town he knew as Gravity Falls (stupidest name for a town if you ask him), when he got attacked by a monster thing. He panicked and quickly got out his car to run. But before he did, he saw the monster thing was holding two guys, one was chattering excitedly, writing into a red book and one who was clearly panicking. 

‘Sucks for those losers!’ He thought as he nearly slipped away but then saw that the idiot who was excited was his long-estranged twin brother. Of course now it meant that he had rescue the poor bastard (even when it looked like he didn’t want to be rescued). He ran to his car to get a bat and ran to creature, attacking it by surprise. The monster thing let both, Stanford and the blonde guy he was with, go in shock. The monster roared fiercely as Stanley hit it’s head with the bat, breaking the metal bat in the hitting process, causing it to fall unconscious. 

As he was catching his breath, he heard Stanford tell, more like order the guy, to take fingernail samples of the beast. Stanford then put his hand on his shoulder and proceeded to thank him for making the monster unconscious, not for saving them but whatever. Soon enough as he turned to his brother, Stanford looked at him with shock on his face. Stanley turned to leave but the six fingered hand on shoulder stopped him. So long story short, they talked things though, all while the guy was picking toe nails. There was a slight argument but they manage to patch things up. Stanford heard of his current situation and offered Stan a job. It was basically being a bodyguard and also a another member of the paranormal research team Stanford had (just him and that blonde who Stanford told him was an old college friend). Stan didn’t need to think about it too much. Being with his brother and going on adventures everyday ( not on a boat but good enough!), hell yea he accepted!

Now six months later, he was dealing with a new problem that arose. 

‘Damn, Fidds looks amazing in a lab coat!’ He thought as said man was peering down a microscope, jotting down notes. They were currently in the basement (‘Laboratory Stanley! How many times must I remind you!’), doing some weird chemical project thing. Of course, Stanford forced him to participate (‘Stanley, you’re a part of the Mystery Trio, (a dumb name Stanford made up) of course you’ll have to participate beside I give you your paycheck for a reason.’)

Now he’s staring at his….well...his crush, okay!? His awkward, good-looking, straight-faced science nerd! He knows that it’s been awhile since Fidds had been romantically involved, he knows all about the nasty divorce he went through with his bitchy ex-wife. He knows Fidds is great liar, saying that ‘it’s been alright’ or that ‘it’s okay’. He is at least 16% sure that Fidds hasn't had gay sex, only 16%! But most of all, he’s sure that Fidds is those types who don’t look like they’re a hardcore beast in the sack, but totally is. 

‘I may have only half a brain but I know that you’re a hot piece of-’ he thinks as his brother starts to shout at him.

“Stanley! Are even paying attention?!” shouts Ford as Stan turns to his.. uhhh.. whatever the hell he’s doing, pouting about being taken away from his ever-growing fantasy. 

Stan grumbles as he watches the liquid bubble in the breaker. He doesn't know too much about science like Fidds and his brother but he knew more than he wished to know in his lifetime. Fidds was standing near him with a straight face and putting a white powder into the beaker, making it change color. All he could think of was how much he needed Fidds under him, moaning his name as he….. wait it came to him! He goes to stand next to Fiddleford, who doesn’t notice that he’s even there. He clears his throat. Fiddleford turn to him, with a bit of confusion in his straight face. 

“Hey~ My alcohol lamp is burning up, being separated out by a micropipette. My evaporator is flying high gasped with a Faraday cup~.” he says with a smirk while looking the object of his affections. Fiddleford just stares at him, he starts sweating a bit from his palm. God!! That innuendo was perfect for a nerd like him! Or maybe he didn’t understand innuendos or- 

“Uhh… Stanley?” 

“Yea?”

“Your breaker is on fire…” Fiddleford says as he points at the glass cup engulfed in flames. 

“STANLEY!!!” shouted Ford behind him. Fiddleford could only stared at the brothers as one scold the other about being attentive about lab safety (not that HE had any right to talk) and the other was rolling his eyes as he grumbled under his breath. 

In the end, Stanley was forced to sit behind while the actual scientists working. Stanley blushes as he continues to eyestalk Fiddleford. ‘You’re the one I love the most in this world!’ He thinks as he sighs. He shakes his head, ‘Of course, I can’t say something that shifty! But if I can't say that then what can I?’. He places his hand under his chin as several suggestions swirled in his head.

‘What if I tried to tell him with elemental symbols or something nerdy like that?... Hell no!! Ford would just make fun of me for god knows how long!’

‘Good pick up line, c’mon Stan you're a frickin pro at this! Uhh… Please give me your phone number? Jeesh! I don't have guts or courage for that!’ He thinks as he shakes his head harder.

‘How about, Please experiment on me!’ He thinks as his mind is already playing out what the possible reaction for that could be. All he can see is Fidds sitting down, one leg over the other while he crosses arms. 

“In that case, strip down right now, okay?” imaginary Fidds said with a straight face. 

“W-What?!” asks Stan as his blush intensified ten folds.

“Don't look so appalled. If you're going to get naked so shyly then then please jump off the floating cliffs. Immediately!” 

‘Well there goes my fantasy’ he thought as he shook his head. He didn’t realized that both Stanford and Fiddleford were staring at him. 

“Maybe he’s been stressing with something or maybe he caught a cold?” mumbled Stanford as he went back his experiments. Fiddleford continued to stare at the man before turned away as well. Stanley looked back at Fiddleford. 

‘I swear if something were to happen to me, this straight-faced nerd wouldn’t look back!’ He thought as he pouted. 

They were going on a ‘research field mission’ as Stanford liked to call them. They were accounts of a bear with multiple heads or something like that and of course the moment Stanford got word, they were out faster than Stan escaping the cops. Stanford explains that the creature is very docile according to many gnomes, fairies and magical human faced squash (those things fucking creeped him out.) Of course if something was considered ‘docile’, Stanford would stray off and leave on his accord for the pure excitement. 

“I’ll be fine, Stanley. Just stay here and keep a lookout while I search the area!” he said with a wide smile. Stanley then proceeded to remind him of the time they met again, he was researching a duck that had a stomach for a forehead, not the freaking monster that kidnapped them! But the moment he finished his lecture, his brother was gone. He let out an annoyed growl and sat on a nearby log. Fiddleford followed his example and sat next to him with an annoyed sigh. 

‘Poor guy, he must be waay too experienced with this too.’ he thinks as he looks at him. ‘Oh, shit…’ he thinks as he notices he's alone with him! This is the first time alone together! It has always been him, Fidds, and Stanford! Now it was just him and Fidds! He begins to sweat in his palms and his face was getting hotter. Fidds turns to him. He blushes even more. Now he’s looking at him with those ocean blue eyes!

“Ya know, my ma used to say that some flowers live alone but it’s wonderful if they bloom with all they got!” he said as he pointed at a lovely alone flower. Stan laughed a bit, well a nervous chuckle at least, as he scratches the back of his head.

“Ha ha yea, I’ll sow seeds for you if you want.” he said as Fiddleford now looks at him with a slight blush. Oh shit-  
“Uhhh.. Fidds, what I mean is uhh…”

“Stanley, ya want ta go somewhere with me, after this experiment?” Fiddleford said as he looked at him. ‘..Huh?...HUH?!’ He thought as his face was getting hotter for the minute. 

“uuhhhh… sure, i-if you wanna…” he said nervously. They stood in silence for a while before Stanford appeared, disappointed. He had learned from the gnomes that the multi headed bear was gone for the moment to visit another forest that's a little too far. It would be useless to go there since it’s already getting dark. That’s of course when Fiddleford asked Ford if he and Stanley could take the night off, they have something to do later on. Ford being Ford, didn’t suspect anything of it and just thought it was a bonding trip so he agreed.

And now He is in car, driving to where Fidds wants to go. Well he hasn't told him WHERE they were going but hey whatever. It was time with Fiddleford, anything with Fiddleford was good.

“Here!” Fidds shouted as he pointed at a building. Stan looked at where he was pouting and blushed deeply.

It was a hotel. It was a FRICKIN’ HOTEL!! But why?! Why would Fidds, of all people want go a hotel with him?! And that's when it hit him. Maybe Fidds did understand that weird innuendo. Maybe Fidds felt the same, but couldn't say anything because Ford was there. Maybe Fidds has a crush on him too! He looks at Fidds, who still has a straight face and parks in a nearby parking. 

He could feel his heart race as Fidds tells him that he’ll get a room. He tries to do something about his hair real quick, god he didn't even shower! But hey, this was all Fidds idea, right? So technically speaking the nerd had a hell of huge crush on him! He obviously wanted him bad enough to take him to a goddamn hotel! What else were they doing here? Playing Don’t Wake Up Stalin? Nope, this nerd wanted him bad, hopefully more than he did. He smirks lightly as Fidds comes out and tells him that they got a room upstairs. They head inside and upstairs. Fidds opens the door with the key. Stan walks in the room with a huge smirk on his face as he opens his mouth. However the words do not come out of his mouth. Instead he’s in the ground, knocked completely out. 

He opens his eyes, to noticed that his been blindfolded messily, leaving one eye unwrapped. He notices that he’s in a sitting position so he tries to get up but can’t. He feels something on his neck, like leather. He moves around but notices quickly that he’s tied around rope and for some reason he’s shirtless. He quickly is aware that he’s shackled around his fist as well. 

‘Oh shit! Did Rico come back!? Where the hell is Fiddleford?! Did he escape or did Rico capture him too?!’ He thought as quickly struggled again. He needed to leave and find Fidds before something happen to- then he heard a cough that cut his thoughts short. He turned around to see that it was Fidds! Fiddleford was sitting down on the bed and had a smug look on his face, something that was way better than the straight face. 

“So uhh.. Fidds.. What’s going on?” he asked confused about what was happening now. He’s completely tied and Fidds seemed.. happy about it? 

“Oh, I just shackled you, locked you in a dog’s collar, blind you in rope sweetheart~” Fidds tells him. 

“Yea but why wou- Wait what?!” 

“Oh come on, darlin’! I know all about your little crush on me~ I think your innuendo was kinda cute!” Fidds replied with a deadly smirk that made Stan feel tighter in his pants. Hot damn, never in his life was he this happy to be right in his life. 

“Uhhh.. but why did you tie me up like this?” Stan asked.

“Well ya can say I’m kinda into these kind of things darling!” Fiddleford answered as he got closer to Stan. Stan felt his face get hotter and hotter.  
“I mean if ya really wanna do it sweetheart….”

“Uh, Fuck yea!” Stan yelled as Fiddleford looked shocked at how loud he said it.  
“I mean, yea sure. I’ve seen some uhh… real freaky shit, this doesn't faze me at all…” Fiddleford’s shocked face melted into a seductive look.

“Well then darlin’, you're about experience the ride of your life.. Ah but don’t worry puppy dog, I’ll TRY to be gentle.” Fiddleford said pulling Stan’s rope, making come closer to him.

“Wait a minute what do you mean by tha- AHHHH!”

…..

When Stan wakes up in early morning, he feels sore as hell. He tries to move but then realizes that he’s in the arms of his crush. Oh god.. What happened last night was no fantasy! Holy shit, everything was real! 

“I’m sorry.” Fiddleford says as he holds him tighter. He looks at Fiddleford with a confused look on his face. Fiddleford isn't looking at him, more like looking upwards towards ceiling.

“For what exactly?” Stanley asked him with a sore throat. Damn how loud did he scream last night? 

“For making your first time with me a… well.. you get the idea. Heck, I didn't even take you out on the first date or anything, I just pounced on you like a wild animal!” Fiddleford said looking a little ashamed. Stan shook his head and snuggle closer to Fiddleford’s chest. 

“Nah, it’s not that bad. Trust on this pal, I’ve had worse dates before. Hell, this isn't even on the top ten worst dates Stanley Pines had in his life.” 

“Yea, but I should at least asked you first about the activities we did last night, before we even got into the car.” 

“Well at least I would hav-” 

“Look Fidds! I kinda like ya a lot… It’s not something that that can’t be put into words. I was tied up in the euphoria of your mystery is all.” Stan said as he blushed and looked away. The was a small moment silence for a while.  
‘Ah geez, did I say something stupid?’ Stan thought.

“Unwinding, getting wet from liquid nitrogen, solve that emotion, will ya? If you can’t sun it up in words then show me proof of those thought processes, would you?” Fiddleford said looking at Stan with a slight blush. Stan turned around with a shocked look on his face but then chuckled nervously.

“So the gas detector is getting wet, melting from the heating mantle and the mortar’s spinning more and more, because the vacuum pump poured into it.” Stan said with a shaky voice. God this was the weirdest way of flirting but if it worked..

Fiddleford looked at him, and then started laughing with a wide smile. Stanley swore he never saw a smile so beautiful than Fiddleford's. It was waay better than the straight face he always wore.


End file.
